


Finders, Keepers

by Setkia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kageyama is such a child, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: “Did you hear? Hinata-senpai got detention!”“Eh?”“Yeah, I heard he couldn't button up his jacket right and they punished him for it.”Kageyama remembers the circular, round plastic piece he found.A button.It can't be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't own Haikyūu, episode 3 CAME OUT TODAY SO NOW I'M WATCHING IT RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS! (sorry, felt like all-caps situation). I hope you guys like it, I'm a really huge fan of this sort of idea and as far as I'm concerned, Kageyama is a child in a very tall person's body. So please enjoy and tell me what you think!

 It's during lunch that he sees it.

Asmall, round, circular bit of plastic rolls and stops at his feet. A button.

Kageyama swallows the rest of his sandwich as he's been told to do (if not, it's impolite but who's he trying to impress? It's just him and Hinata and it's not like he's got a crush on Hinata, so there's no need to try and make a good impression. Except he does and there is).

“Whose do you think that is?“ asks Kageyama, nodding towards the button.

Hinata shrugs. “Wanna keep it?”

“Dumbass, what would I do with one?”

Hinata pouts and it's not adorable because that would be a remarkably gay and un-manly to think and he has to stop these thoughts cause Hinata's talking again and Kageyama kinda feels like he has to give him all his attention (but it's not cause he likes him or anything, just that Hinata can get really annoying when you ignore him as you try to figure out your feelings for the new ace of Karasuno, not that Kageyama would know because he's never done that before. Nope, never). “You're not even creative. It's been three years, you'd think you'd get better at insults.”

“What, you _want_ me to insult you?” This doesn't make too much sense to Kageyama.

“Well, _no_ , but if you _do_ , don't use such dull ones!”

The bell rings.

Kageyama thinks that he really has to go but maybe he should pick up the little button cause that would be littering to leave it there, and he'll ask if anyone's missing theirs because Kageyama likes to think he's a pretty nice guy.

Hinata watches him (for some reason, he doesn't stop him) and then drags him away to get to class on time, complaining because of how much time they've wasted eating when they could've been practicing.

* * *

He forgets about it pretty quickly.

Between volleyball practice and keeping up his grades (he can't be held back, if he's held back, he won't be able to make it to the tournaments) and ignoring Oikawa (he doesn't know _why_ he gave him his number except he kinda does because Oikawa is also equally helpless— it looks more pathetic on him than Kageyama— and in love with a best friend and who’s also an ace (though Kageyama’s feelings started _before_ his pathetic— er, _unrequited_ love was an ace) and he’s a setter and so they're both kinda screwed so why not whine together? Except Oikawa whines and Kageyama doesn't, he mopes, because moping is ten times manlier than whining) he doesn't have time to remember such an insignificant lunch period (except it _is_ significant because it was with Hinata and every moment with Hinata is significant, but he can't very well say that, can he?).

It's when Yamaguchi is talking to Tsukishima about his second button that he remembers it.

There's some sort of weird tradition involving third years giving their second button on their jacket to the girl they like, (he's seen Noya and Tanaka do it to Kiyoko) and it's the second button cause it's the closest to the heart and it's supposed to symbolize holding that person close to their heart throughout all three years or some other bullshit like that. He hears it comes from some shōjo manga, because of course it does, a lot of stupid things come from stupid shōjo manga, that's why it's stupid.

Anyway Yamaguchi is asking Tsukishima about who he's planning on giving his second button to come graduation (since they're already half-way through the year and even if Kageyama thinks Tsukishima is totally asexual and afeeling, Yamaguchi has misplaced faith in him) and it dawns on Kageyama that there's a chance the long forgotten button he has is the second button of some third year's and he might be preventing them from making a proper confession.

It's a stupid tradition, but Kageyama doesn't want to interfere with a practice others believe in (not that he believes in it because it's stupid and he's said so various times— why don't you believe him? It's stupid and it'd be stupid to believe it but he's just saying that those who _do_ believe in it shouldn't be hindered on doing it and — oh forget it, you won't understand).

So Kageyama starts looking for boys without their second buttons. He thinks it might be a bit strange that he's staring so intensely at numerous boys' chests but you can't judge him too much, cause he's the setter and he can decide whether you get the ball during a game (he's talking to _you_ Tsukishima).

* * *

There's something not right about Hinata.

“Wear your damn jacket, dumbass, you'll get in trouble.”

Hinata whines that Kageyama lacks creativity and imagination, but he says he'll wear it later or whatever, once he finds it,

* * *

Hinata isn't at practice today.

Kageyama is a man, he can admit his tosses are off and he may be yelling a bit more but that's just because no one's as fast as Hinata and no one can hit his tosses like Hinata. 

It's during break, in the middle of crushing his water bottle between his fingers that he hears the _kouhai_ talking.

“Did you hear? Hinata- _senpai_ got detention!”

“Eh?”

“Yeah, I heard he couldn't button up his jacket right and they punished him for it.”

Kageyama remembers the small, circular, round plastic piece he found. 

A button.

It can't be.

* * *

“Is this yours?”

Kageyama has never seen someone turn that red in so little time. It's kinda fascinating really.

Hinata starts blabbering about how it's not his (Hinata's a horrible liar, but it's kinda cute how his face turns the same colour as his hair kinda reminding Kageyama of a carrot, an adorable, very huggable, very kisseable carrot— no, he has to stop comparing Hinata to food) before his shoulders sag and he stares at the ground, becoming quiet.

He'll take that as a yes.

So ... Hinata likes him.

This is an unexpected development.

But above anything and everything and the strange giddy almost ten year old girl in Kageyama's mind (because the squeal going on in his skull probably matches that of of a mix between an eight year old seeing a spider and a sixteen year old who just saw Oikawa and he's taking the average— he's not good at math, stop judging him), one thing sticks out to him.

“It's early.”

Hinata looks up slowly, almost as if he's scared that Kageyama's going to hit him or something stupid like that. He doesn't look like he's actually going to ask the question because no one understands the way Kageyama's mind works and plus, Kageyama knows Hinata hates feeling dumber than those around him so Kageyama decides he'll just have to explain then.

“The year's not over yet. It's supposed to be three years. What happened to the other six months? Did you hate me for six months?”

Hinata mumbles something under his breath that Kageyama can't quite catch so he leans closer to hear and Hinata backs up and snaps at him. “Just give it back, I'll give it to Yachi—”

“No.”

Hinata blinks. “What?”

“You gave it to me, so it's mine.”

“But you don't even want it—”

“I didn't say that.” Kageyama's ears are turning more than a little red, but he's going to pretend it's not happening. Dear God, is his face matching his ears? “Finders keepers.”

“You didn't find it, I gave it to you—”

“You made it roll by my feet, technically I found it. And if you argue that it's not valid then dibs. You respect dibs, don't you?”

Hinata grits his teeth. “I'm not evil!”

“Then it's mine.”

Hinata fumes, Kageyama can almost see the steam coming out of his ears. “Then ... then give me yours!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Does Hinata look cute like that? Yeah, he kinda does and Kageyama doesn't have to feel guilty about it because Hinata likes him too. It still feels embarrassing to think it though. It'll take a while to adjust.

“Because if I do, it'll ruin my uniform and then I'll get a detention. I'm not an idiot, dumbass.”

Hinata huffs.

It's adorable.

Kageyama thinks he's gonna have to kiss Hinata if he doesn't stop being so adorable.

Oh wait.

He can do that now.

So he does.

* * *

They're eating lunch when two round, small, circular pieces of plastic are placed on his placemat.

“What is this?” asks Hinata.

“You know what it is, dumbass,” says Kageyama, Hinata's boyfriend, the tips of his ears turning red.

Hinata is happy because when they graduated Kageyama didn't give him his button and he felt more than a little upset about it (not that he'll admit it because really he's not like that). But he doesn't understand why there's another button.

“Why—”

“It's four years so I needed another button.”

“But—”

“Four years ago you jumped in front of me for the first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear: Kageyama has been feeling this way for Hinata/loved him since he first saw him jump when he was in middle school, so I'm assuming the tournament Hinata went to was half-way through his 3rd year in middle school and so then at the end they're half-way through their 1st year of college, so he had to wait to get a new button to sum up his feelings cause 1 button only "holds" 3 years but it's been longer.


End file.
